True Divination
by TruDivination
Summary: A mysterious young 20 year old woman is in the Permanent Brain Damage Ward in St. Mungo's. All she knows about her past life is that she was once an extremely powerful seer, but her power was given up to try to save the one she loved. character death, R&R
1. Prologue: Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, or any of the original characters in the original setting of the JK Rowling books. If I did, then I would be writing this as an alternate ending to sell for $20 a copy to all of us hardcore fans, but I am still broke, proving that I do not own any of this, nor do I make any money off of this.**

True Divination

Prologue: Escape

Moyra ran as if her life depended on it, (which it probably did) dashing frantically through hallways, desperately searching for a way out.

From what she'd seen since she had been brought here, this was most likely Malfoy Manor. With it's fancy décor and every comfort imaginable, it was the perfect place to stay for seven months, unless you were kept with a chain around your neck, forced to prophecy for Lord Voldemort himself, who had taken over the manor as his new base, and face the consequences when you didn't satisfy his needs for knowing when the Order of the Phoenix's next act of defiance would be.

She pushed her once long brown hair out of her dark green eyes, which were flashing with both anger and fear.

Shaking her head, she sped up, but ended up at yet another dead end.

_Great. It's like this place was built to confuse people intentionally,_ she thought as she turned around and tried another hallway. _How can the Malfoys' stand it? Not to mention keep their sanity in this maze!_

Finally, she spotted a hallway that looked promising, still keeping her breakneck pace. It seemed that all of that running from Filch really paid off in the end after all, considering how many times she and her friends had gotten in trouble as a result.

Then, she heard what she dreaded the most, the furious scream of Lord Voldemort. Whatever had happened ten minutes ago must have really ticked him off. _I guess there was more to that chandelier falling then I realized, if Voldemort himself is here. I thought he was on some super secret important search for something or the other._

Come to think of it, there had been a lot of screaming coming from downstairs beforehand, and what sounded like stunning spells going off. She had been upstairs, recovering from a discipline session that the Dark Lord so very kindly gave to her after she had torn up two of her prophecies right in front of him. She winced, hoping there wouldn't be permanent damage from that, and ran on.

For a long time, she had watched her prophecies for a time when she would be unmonitored, and for when there would be a distraction to keep it that way. Her prophecies were recorded automatically onto scraps of parchment in the form of drawings, so they were easy to study. Finally, she found one that showed that chandelier in the living room, just it was on the ground with someone pinned under it, _while the Malfoys' and Bellatrix were there, and Moyra wasn't!_ Perfect time to escape!

Finally she gave a gasp of relief. _The exit was right in front of her!_ Without hesitation, she tore right through it and dashed across the lawn, just in time to have the giant iron gates slam closed as she reached them, trapping her inside the grounds.

Choking back a cry of despair, she turned to see a furious Voldemort standing behind her. _No!_ She screamed inside her head, _not after it took so long just to come this far!_

All of her timing, her hidden predictions, and her amazing talent of pretending to be unconscious would all go to waste if she couldn't escape now. With a cry of desperation, she pulled at the bars, hoping desperately that they would just magically vanish.

Voldemort sneered, most likely wanting to take out his rage at whatever happened earlier. _Lovely. Here comes another discipline session._

Moyra backed up, wishing that the gate would just disappear, or maybe turn into dragons that had an appetite for snake people. Suddenly, her foot hit a rock, and she tumbled backwards, _through the gate!_

Blue, silver, and gold light was swirling around her, vanishing the bars as she fell through them. Moyra landed painfully, then scrambled back hurriedly as she realized what had happened. The last time that light had appeared was when Bellatrix was...

Her train of thought was broken as a scarlet jet of light flew towards her. She jumped up, and ran, the multicolored light sealing the gate for her. She wasn't sure she'd be able to apparate, the Death Eaters having taken away her wand when they kidnapped her at Hogwarts, where she had worked as the youngest teacher on record ever since she turned seventeen. Now, at age nineteen, she had been preparing for another year of explaining to divination students that crystal balls and palm reading are all mostly not substantial future prediction, when Snape and some other Death Eaters had knocked her out and brought her here.

She turned on the spot, hoping it would work. Voldemort burst through the gate as the multicolored light scattered away from him. The lights regrouped around Moyra, swirling around her, lifting her up in the air, out of reach of Voldemort's spells.

_I need to get to them._ She thought as the lights danced around her. _I need to make sure that they're okay, if the lights saved them, if they're still alive. I need to see them, my only friends, especially one in particular. I need…_

Her vision faded and went black as the lights swirled faster.

_I need to see him._

**Author's note: Ooh, cliffhanger! If any of you saw the original True Divination story, you would know that it was nothing like this. However, my brain wrote the sequel before I could finish the original. Therefore, I took it down, and combined them. Now it is much better, and worth reading and reviewing, so PLEASE DO! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else except Moyra. I mean really, is this even necessary? Do we REALLY need to keep putting these disclaimers here? Would the owners of these books really be on fanfiction when they can write this stuff for money? Oh well, I can't do anything about it. Enjoy!**

**True Divination**

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

_**One year, three months later**_

"_She's been like this for a year now"_

Words floated to Moyra, out of the surrounding, endless darkness.

"_Poor thing, her memory's been gone the entire time. I like to think she's improving, but, well, there's a reason she's in the permanent brain damage ward."_

Moyra frowned. She knew all this; it was most likely her Healer speaking. Probably some inspector or curious guest for another patient had inquired after her. She never had any visitors of her own.

Not all of her memories were gone, she just had a few memories of her magic, once strong, but now pitifully weak, and her childhood at a Muggle orphanage, from which she had been extremely glad to leave to …where?

There had been inspections into her past, it was at first assumed that she had gone to a wizarding school, but no one remembered her from any of them. They questioned many of the students her age from Hogwarts, but none of them recognized her. Finally, the case was given up as a dead end.

Sighing, Moyra decided that she should at least return to her body for the moment, but she hated leaving the darkness. It was warm, comforting, and, somehow familiar, as if there was something there that she had left behind, or forgotten, that was more important then anything, even life itself. She knew that her memories were here too, she just had to find them.

"_Was she brought in before, or after the battle of Hogwarts?"_

This was a new voice to Moyra, but, somehow, she knew that voice, but from where?

"_After. We think she might have been involved, and this memory loss is from a relapse of post-traumatic stress. Of course, we never told her this, it might hurt her too badly."_

That ticked Moyra off. She had always disliked that healer, not because she was unkind or anything, but because she was too overprotective.

"_She looks familiar, but, that scar! On the left side of her face, I've never seen anything like that before!"_

"_Actually dearie, it's a burn mark. We think she might have been branded, the snake pattern is way too detailed to be a freak accident."_

Of course. They were discussing her burns. They scared her every time she saw herself in a mirror, the snake's s-like pattern coiling from its head above her left eye down to its tail at her mouth, weaving itself down the left side of her face. She somehow knew that the healer was right, she had been branded intentionally.

Leaving the comforting darkness, she opened her eyes to the harsh, bright, cold reality, to see the shocked face of a boy, maybe eighteen, whose face was somehow familiar.

"Professor Moyra?"

A memory flew out of the darkness, fitting back into her like a missing puzzle piece. A young seventeen-year-old woman was teaching a class of fifteen year olds something about the future, one of them having an uncanny ability to see the past of others in his dreams.

"Professor, do you remember me? It's me, Neville. Neville Longbottom."

Something clicked in Moyra's mind. Neville. Yes, that had been the name of the boy, but what was he doing here?

"I was here visiting my parents, but I never expected to find you here! This is amazing! All of the other teachers at Hogwarts think you're dead, but you're here! Wait till they find out! None of them have seen you since…"

"The battle of Hogwarts." Moyra finished for him. "Yes, a lot of things seem to revolve around that point."

At this point the flustered Healer burst in. "Sir, you know who she is? Did you just call her a Professor?"

Neville suddenly found himself bombarded with questions, and he answered the ones that he knew, that she was his divination professor for part of his fifth year, and that he had seen her in the halls during sixth year, but never during seventh, and the last time he saw her was at the battle of Hogwarts. He also told her that she was the greatest seer he had ever met.

This last bit of info confused Moyra. She was a seer? And a powerful one too? She couldn't remember ever prophesizing anything ever. Maybe, maybe it was her power that she was searching for in the darkness.

As she was thinking that however, something in the back of her mind whispered to her that she was looking for something greater, worth a hundred times that power, if not more, something that was taken from her, that she could not live without.

"But as I was saying Professor," Neville continued, turning back to her, " I haven't seen you since then. You were fighting hard, and wandless too! You looked furious about something."

Why had she been so mad?

Suddenly, letters shot out from Neville's wand, spelling out the words, "Go pick up Hannah for date NOW".

"I guess I should be going now, but, Professor, one more thing. Do you think that dream recording would help?"

Moyra knew that term, she had used it in class, but for what?

Neville turned to leave, but as he did so, a plain wooden ball zoomed out of his pocket and into Moyra's hands. She studied it closely. There seemed to be no remarkable features about it.

"That thing again, it was in my pocket after the battle of Hogwarts, and it wouldn't leave. I guess it wants to go to you now."

As Neville closed the door to the ward behind him, Moyra turned the ball over in her hands again. It seemed to give off a faint golden glow. She held it closer to her. It gave her the feeling that the darkness did, warm and nostalgic.

Suddenly, golden words appeared on the smooth wooden surface. _What is your name?_

As Moyra replied, another question appeared. _And who are you?_

Somehow, the words came to Moyra, as she said, "I am she who walks on the path of moonlight under the stars. I am she who walks the halls of night. I am the phantom."

This phrase exasperated her, she had a feeling that it was a password set by someone to get that reaction out of her, to purposefully annoy her

Finally the last question appeared. _What is the password?_

Again the answer came to her. "_Lunae Lumen"_ Light of the Moon.

She knew somewhere, that this device used to belong to her, and it was no accident that it had found her again. It held something important, and she knew she could use it to get back her memories.

She opened the now unlocked sphere, and took the first step into regaining her memories.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, vague, but everything shall be explained in due time. From here on out, the POV could change. Please review, I need your reviews for inspiration to update, school is starting and I have a busier schedule, so I need to know if you want me to keep going. By the way, what is so important that she needs to find? Leave your thoughts on the review board, and I might take your ideas into consideration. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Phantom of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to put these up here? OK, here's what we'll do. You guys all read the first 2 chapters right? So you'll know that I don't own this. I mean, would anyone really claim that they own the rights to Harry Potter? This is called FANfiction, not .**

True Divination

Chapter 2: The Phantom of Hogwarts

As the sphere opened, golden and silver light poured out of it, spilling over the blankets, and trailing like mist onto the floor. The Healer had left for the night, and the night watcher would only peer in occasionally.

The plain wooden ball had now turned gold and was unfolding, rather like an orange peel. Another orb rose from it, suspended in midair. This one was made of pure gold light, and shone like a miniature sun.

Moyra glanced down to the now unfolded sphere to see silver words glimmering there. "_To my Moyra, my Phantom."_ Seriously, she thought, what was with the dramatic phantom business?

Suddenly, the floating ball of light became an image of a female silver wolf cub, which sparkled with starlight. She was pacing around the base of a tall mountain, keeping out of sight of other wolves, sometimes disappearing into the mountain. Finally, two male golden wolf cubs followed her into the mountain, and started playing with her. They walked around with her from then on at night, during the day they stayed with the other wolves.

Something panged inside Moyra. Was it loneliness? Her feeling of loss was now greater than ever. Was this all symbolic? Or was it maybe that the story of these wolves was only a charming little story, meant as a cute present? Moyra folded the orb up, not wanting to see anymore of the story for the night. Her mind went back to what Neville had said. Dream Recording? What was that?

Then suddenly she realized. It was using an incantation to place what she dreamed about onto a piece of parchment. She never remembered her dreams, so maybe if she thought about the wolf story, her dreams could reveal something. With that comforting idea, she asked the night watcher for some spare parchment and said the first incantation that came to her, "_somnis recordia". _Record my Dreams. Falling back onto her pillow, she hoped something would come out of this. She wanted to know what she had lost.

When Moyra woke up, she seized the parchment and scanned it fervently. The image on it was of a young girl, around eleven, holding her wand up to give light to her dark surroundings. She was wearing robes of a deep midnight blue, sparkled with stars, and had short mousy brown hair and brilliantly green eyes. She seemed to be traveling in a tunnel, or a secret passage.

While Moyra was studying this picture, the Healer came over to see what she was holding.

"Dearie, did you draw this? Because it looks just like a younger version of you! Of course without that horrid mark…"

Moyra glanced down in surprise. The healer was right! But why was she in a tunnel? She looked closer at the parchment, and noticed something that she had overlooked. Behind her younger self, there were two figures, close together, watching her with mischievous smiles on their faces, but also with wonder in their eyes. They seemed to be following her, but she was oblivious to this fact.

_The silver and golden wolf cubs!_ This was a personified version of that story! But was she dreaming actual events, or just adding human characters to the wolf story? Something in her mind was telling her that it was a memory, it actually happened. As she thought this, she found herself in the darkness, with a memory speeding towards her. It enveloped her, and she decided to calmly watch.

"I'm telling you, it's a phantom, not a ghost!"

A young eleven-year-old boy (Moyra's mind said first-year) was sitting at a very long table in a huge room with a ceiling that looked like the sky. The table was next to the wall, which Moyra was hiding behind. As she looked around, she noticed the young girl from her dream watching from behind the wall as well. This place, she knew in her mind that it was Hogwarts.

"Lee, is there any difference?"

This was said by one of the two boys sitting across from the first boy, who were also first-years, and both looked exactly the same. Twins maybe? Something about them was painfully familiar, especially about the one who had spoken.

"And wouldn't we have seen this _mysterious phantom_ as well?"

That was the other twin, speaking in more of a mocking tone than his brother.

"It appeared when we got separated. We split up to look for the kitchens remember? It came from the wall, but it wasn't a normal ghost, it wasn't transparent, and it was using a wand to light up the area. It has to be a phantom!"

This conversation went on for a while, with the twins arguing with the other boy that there was no scary magic using phantom. Meanwhile, the young girl seemed to find this very funny.

Then one of the twins seemed to get an idea. He looked more thoughtful and cautious than his brother, and more gentle, but the mischief was still there. Moyra liked that.

"I've got an idea Lee. Fred and I will go out tonight, and catch your phantom. Then we'll make it tell us where the kitchens are. We never did find it last night."

His twin loved this idea, and they started to make plans to sneak out again. Moyra looked over at the young girl. She seemed to be frowning, muttering to herself to keep away from the boys tonight. Moyra had a sneaking suspicion of what the boys had seen and called a phantom.

Then the scene changed. The girl was walking around in the dark hallways at night, looking at sculptures, searching for something. There were also two shadowy figures watching her, closing in.

Suddenly the girl walked over to a nearby tapestry of a unicorn, and tapped the unicorn with her wand, then moved over to another tapestry of a mermaid, and tapped one of the scales. A doorway opened up in the floor in between the tapestries, and the girl walked down the stairs below the floor, with Moyra and the twins following.

They traveled down into a tunnel, which led to a maze of some sort. The twins were careful to keep the girl in sight, so that they would not get lost in the labyrinth. After a little while, the girl went up a ladder that seemed to go up for ages. Finally the girl reached the ceiling, and tapped out a rhythm above her. The trapdoor swung up, and she climbed up, with the boys close behind. They sneaked up, and looked surprised at their new surroundings.

They were in a room painted blue with stars, as if it was always night here. There was a table, some plush chairs, and a blue canopy bed in the corner. The twin called Fred ran over to the window.

"George, look! We're at the top of one of the towers!"

However, George wasn't paying attention to his twin. Instead he was staring at the girl, who seemed to be blending into the décor, glaring at the two boys.

"You two followed me, didn't you? I knew that you were planning to, but I didn't expect you to succeed."

The boys stood there speechless, but then the girl broke into a huge smile.

"Actually, I'm impressed! I didn't notice you at all."

Fred frowned, then burst out "Are you a phantom?" Moyra noticed that he looked a bit scared.

"No, just a girl who hates being confined to her room. I'm not really allowed to leave here, McGonagall and Trelawney said so. I just sneak out, and explore the labyrinth. I know it by heart."

She explained to the boys that she was a seer, someone who could see the future, and the teachers didn't want her to be noticed, so they taught her here, and brought her meals, but she wasn't allowed to leave for fear of the wrong people seeing here. Of course, she didn't pay attention to all that.

The girl and the twins talked for a while, until around dawn.

"Fred, we should leave. We have class tomorrow, remember?"

Fred rolled his eyes, then he and his twin got up to leave, before he turned back and said, "Oh yeah, do you know where the kitchens are? I mean, you seem to know how to get anywhere in the labyrinth."

The girl laughed, then told them about a map in Filch's office that could help. It was in the Confiscated and Highly Dangerous drawer however.

She opened up the trapdoor, and they all left, the girl leading the way to the Gryffindor common room. She dropped them out outside the fat lady's portrait, and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

The girl turned around. George had called out to her suddenly.

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled and replied, "It's Moyra."

Moyra sat up suddenly. She was back in St. Mungo's, grasping the parchment tightly. The Healer was watching her worriedly.

"Are you alright dearie? We couldn't wake you up."

Moyra shook her head. The girl, so it was herself. But why couldn't she remember?

"Dearie?"

Moyra smiled at the healer.

"I'm all right, I'm just getting my memory back, that's all."

Ignoring the Healer's joyous outcries, she turned back to the wooden ball now sitting on her dresser. Tonight, she would watch the wolf's story, and use dream projection again to reclaim her memory even more. She just needed to use it to see the story and remind herself. Maybe, just maybe everything would turn out all right in the end, even though something still told her that it wouldn't.

**Author's note: Whoa. Turned out better than I expected! I get inspiration from those around me, and from any of you who review and offer advice. Your ideas are always welcome! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you like this, it's been sitting in my head too long. I need it out, or else my head hurts. Thank you all so much!**


End file.
